The Unseen Immortal
by Tech108
Summary: Blood. Pain. War. Those three words described his life. He never had the greed that tainted the good men of his city. And yet, still suffered the fallout. His mother died during the battle for Athens. The Persians had raided their city, leaving rubble and smoke. Perseus ran to save himself and his sister. But, things never ever worked his way. Collab with Xx Anaklusmos XX
1. Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Perseus woke up to the frantic deep blue eyes of his sister. A look never supposed to be on her face, he sat up immediately, "Phoebe, I thought I put you to bed hours ago."

"I know Percy, but—"

Percy's silver eyes flashed with annoyance. "You have to get used to Mother not being here sister. Don't worry so much about her, she's a Warrior of Athens. She'll be fine."

"Brother, you're not listening! There's a—"

She was cut off again, but not by Perseus. No, it was the loud screams of terror and the whistling of arrows that shut her up. It was then he realized exactly what was happening.

Athens was being invaded.

The fourteen-year-old's mind went into overdrive, he picked up his sister and pulled her away from the window. Sure enough, a flaming chunk of flint came flying through the window. Suddenly, the flames of their bedroom illuminated the terrified expressions of both children.

"Percy!" She cried out, burying her face in his chest. "I'm scared!"

He wasn't too far behind her, not imagining this situation in the slightest. Even so, he knew what he had to do, his mother had drilled it into his head a million times over. For it to work, however, he needed full cooperation, which really meant that Phoebe must be calm.

"Phoebe," Perseus grabbed his sister's hands and pulled her upright, "We need to move."

She wanted to agree with him but the fire surrounding her told her otherwise. "We'll get hurt!"

"Trust me."

Leaving no room for argument, he held her close to his chest and ran through the flames. Descending down the steps of his family's villa, he reached his mother's private room with only minimal amounts of damage to his clothes.

He set his sister down and opened up a closet that held his mother's weapons. He heard his sister talking as he tried to find a suitable sword. "Brother, you know we are not allowed to in Mother's chambers."

He picked up a three-foot xiphos, pulled it out of its scabbard, and swung the blade experimentally. "We need something to protect ourselves, Phoebe. Do not worry, Mother already prepared me for this."

It was true, she gave him routes, personal one-on-one training, everything he would need. But nothing would properly prepare him for what came out of Phoebe's mouth next.

"Will we see Mother again?"

He tensed up for a second before quickly selecting a small shield and two hunting knives. He turned around and began wrapping the sheathes around her small waist, "Just in case we're separated, alright?"

Noticing her question being left unanswered, she tried again with a little more urgency, "Brother?"

"I don't know, okay? I . . . I don't really have a good answer for you but I do know we have to leave. Let's go, Phoebe," He said aggressively.

He stood up and held out his hand. The suspicion in her eyes was visible as she debated taking his hand before she agreed. He left the villa and began looking around the streets of the city, not liking what he found at all.

Athens was always known for its bustling activity. Scholars chatting energetically, rich men buying goods for their homes, and merchants selling grapes and olives. The culture and diversity ran deep for the Athenians and had for centuries.

Now it was anything but. Villas all around were broken down, gardens burnt to its roots, the entire life drained out of the overflowing fountain of knowledge once known as Athens. Percy even saw a woman cradling a small bloodstained piece of cloth.

Athens had fallen. The thought sent shivers through his spine. It was his home, but now it was gone.

What was he supposed to do? Mother would know exactly what to do, but she wasn't here.

All he could do was run.

"Come on, Sister." He broke out into a small jog towards the northwest of the city, where the forest lied. His ears picked up on the small sounds of Phoebe keeping up with him.

"Why don't we go to the sea, Percy? We can get a boat and leave that way."

"No, that's where they're coming from."

"Who? Who's coming for us?" Phoebe asked fearfully.

"The Persians, they are here to punish us for defending the cities of Ionia." At least, that's what he remembered being told. Their mother told them that the Persian King, Darius the First, wasn't happy with Athens and Eretria interfering with Persian conquests.

"That means they're going to punish mother. Percy, we have to stop them!" She turned around to sprint towards the barracks but found herself in her brother's arms again.

"Stop struggling. We're going to get caught," he hissed. She tried to shout him to release her, but he clamped his hand over her mouth.

All of sudden a loud sound of metal hitting the floor vertebrated throughout the courtyard freezing the siblings cold. The next instant Perseus snapped into action. He dove into a large patch of flowers. The height of the flowers easily reached four feet.

They watched with bated breath as a Persian soldier stumbled in to pick up his fallen shield. He must've been new to warfare because he didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. Perseus wished he didn't take everything for granted, though, as Phoebe couldn't handle the tension and made a sound before slamming her body into his, making him grunt.

"Ah," the soldier turned to them almost instantly, "What do we have here?"

Knowing what was to come was inevitable, he silently unsheathed his xiphos and waited. Obviously, there was no way possible for him to fight in close combat even with his mother's training the Persian soldier had to be superior, but Perseus had the advantage of being unseen.

Perseus inched into the shadows, holding his breath. Phoebe froze as the man stepped towards them. He watched carefully. Then, he attacked.

Perseus dashed out of the shadows. He dug his blade deep into the unsuspecting victim's calf. Perseus ignored the man's desperate plea. He shakily pulled out his xiphos and swiped at the Persian's back, cutting his life short.

That was his first kill. Perseus took a step back, leaning against a tree. His adrenaline faded, and his senses returned.

The soldier had screamed. If any soldiers were nearby they would come to investigate.

They had to run.

Perseus took a second to wipe the blood off of his xiphos before sheathing the blade. He had just killed a man. He had watched the light fade from his eyes. Perseus shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his head.

' _We have to run!'_ He mentally scolded himself.

Perseus grabbed Phoebe's hand, almost dragging the ginger-haired girl across the courtyard. He ignored her cries of protest. But he didn't have time to argue with her right now.

He sprinted like he had when he was a child. He knew the streets of Athens like the back of his hand.

Still, they didn't make it much further.

A Persian behind them shouted. Suddenly, an arrow struck the wall inches from Perseus' head. Perseus clenched his jaw. He dashed behind the gate of the courtyard, pulling Phoebe behind him.

He breathed deeply, listening for the man's footsteps.

At the last second Perseus turned into the gateway. He drew his xiphos, slashing defensively at the Persian soldier.

The man ducked, parrying the attack with skilled precision. In a matter of seconds, the soldier disarmed Perseus. He slammed the flat of his blade against Perseus' head, throwing him to the ground.

Perseus bit on dust. He groaned, shifting on the ground. He touched the back of his head. Blood ran freely. As he was about to close his eyes, he heard Phoebe scream.

"Stop!" Phoebe shouted.

From the corner of his vision, he saw the soldier start to advance towards his little sister.

 _His little sister._

Perseus snapped. He pushed himself up, ignoring how his vision swam. He threw himself at the Persian, tackling him to the ground.

The Persian grunted. The back of his head smashed into a rock. Perseus breathed heavily, letting the man's body fall to the ground.

That was his second kill.

He crawled to Phoebe. "Are you alright?" He asked shakily.

Phoebe barely nodded, but she stayed quiet. "Come, we're almost there."

Perseus stood, wiping the blood off of his sleeve. He turned to the woods, pushing himself to just keep on going.

Unlike before, Phoebe guided the wounded Perseus.

Finally, when Perseus collapsed. He simply couldn't keep on walking. He turned, facing the remains of his home. Smoke covered the night sky, and flames still burned strong.

Even from a distance, the siblings could hear the sounds of blood, pain, and war.

His attention turned back to the task at hand and kept charging forward, for his sister. She was all he had left.

After a couple hours, they had settled down in the middle of a forest near the smoldering city. Phoebe, as an innocent young girl didn't understand the situation they were in.

Phoebe sighed as Perseus shrugged her off to rest. She finally relented and slowly trudged to her little makeshift encampment. She sat down and stared off into the woods.

Even though young, her eye caught something in the woods. A flash of silver had caught her eye.

* * *

 **A/N: This is one of the two stories that is a collab with Xx_Anaklusmos_xX. I'm not telling anything about this story. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. This is special in itself. You're gonna love it, trust me.**

 **Percy is a son of Lelantos, who is a Titan God of Air and Hunting. Phoebe, his sister, is a daughter of Poseidon. Just to inform you all.**

 **-Tech108**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Perseus woke up suddenly. Something was wrong. He picked himself up, eyeing the dark trees around him warily. He didn't know what he felt. It was strange. It was like a tingling in the back of his head.

"I'll be back," Perseus whispered, leaning towards Phoebe. The Demigod shifted in her sleep.

Perseus tightened his scabbard on his waist. He decided he would investigate around the brush. It was midnight, and the stars barely shone through the thick forest. Even in the dim lighting, Perseus could see incredibly well.

He moved silently, tracking the perimeter of the makeshift camp. Just as he was about to return he felt a sharp sensation throbbing his head.

Perseus didn't really what he did or how he did it.

He whirled around, meeting an arrow aimed to end his life. Perseus moved on pure instinct. He reached forward, grabbing the arrow in his right hand. Perseus dropped the arrow in shock. His hand bled profusely.

It was second nature to him. Adrenaline coursed through his body, invigorating his senses.

Perseus raised his head, ignoring the jagged pain in his hand. He met shining blue eyes, glaring at him. It was a girl about his age. She had long blond hair and angular features.

Perseus relaxed. "I am not a Persian!" He shouted, raising his hands in surrender. "I mean no harm!" He exclaimed.

The girl didn't answer, instead, she fired another arrow.

Perseus cursed under his breath, barely dodging the arrow. Was she insane? Perseus scowled, drawing his xiphos. He was pinned down under the cover of a tree, but he couldn't hide forever.

The girl launched a volley of arrows in his direction, forcing him to move.

He did the smart thing. He ran away.

Perseus turned, sprinting towards Phoebe. He couldn't let them reach his little sister. He risked a glance behind his back. His eyes widened. There were more of them.

They were all girls of the same age. All of them glared at him, and even worse they were all equipped with weapons.

Perseus never really stood a chance. One of the arrow's grazed his leg causing him to stumble a bit. Perseus gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the stinging pain. He needed to get to Phoebe.

Another arrow struck his left shoulder, piercing through his skin. Perseus could see the silver-tipped arrow protruding from his shoulder.

Perseus crawled to Phoebe. His eyes flashed with desperation. His sister was in danger.

He exhaled deeply, pulling out the arrow. It was tainted with red blood. His vision swam, and then, it faded to darkness.

A raven-haired girl stepped forward. "Let me talk to the young virgin," she said. Her voice carried over the Hunt, and they immediately quieted. "Diona," Zoe called, "get this male out of my sight," she spat.

Diona had hazel eyes with chestnut hair. Her skin was still smooth, and her face still shone with innocence. She was one of the newer additions to the Hunt.

The Hunt was an elite organization of female hunters led by Lady Artemis herself. Recently, Artemis' right hand and original lieutenant, Vorena, had died. The Goddess of the moon had retreated to her chariot, taking a break from the Hunt. Zoe, Vorena's apprentice, was appointed lieutenant.

Zoe trudged to the little encampment the young girl had set up for her male oppressor. It wasn't much. Two rolls of bedsheets were set up around a little fire. The young girl they had spotted was still fast asleep.

She crouched down, eyeing the young girl. She had soft features like a round nose and a weak jawline. Zoe exhaled. She wasn't able to save Vorena, but she could save this virgin.

Zoe stretched out her hand, tracing her fingers through the child's blond hair.

Suddenly, Phoebe's eyes snapped open, reveal deep blue eyes. She moved frantically, drawing her dagger, and wildly slashing at Zoe.

To the lieutenant's amazement, Phoebe managed to draw a sliver of blood from Zoe's cheek.

Zoe stepped back, eyeing her looking at the blood on her fingers incredulously.

"Where is my brother?" Phoebe snapped dangerously.

Zoe frowned, glancing in the direction Diona had taken the dead male.

"He's dead, child," Zoe answered, gently pulling the dagger out of Phoebe's hand.

"My name isn't child," she snarled. "My name is Phoebe."

Zoe raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

"Don't lie," Phoebe chided. "Perseus doesn't die." She shook her head disbelievingly.

Zoe pointed to the Hunt surrounding them. "We managed to eliminate the threat, but your brother died."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Will I ever see him again?" She asked as her eyes filled up with tears.

Zoe's heart wrenched. Maybe the male was acceptable? Zoe shook the thought out of her head. No, all males were vile. She should know better, yet Zoe brings herself to answer truthfully.

"Maybe," Zoe whispered, pulling Phoebe into her arms. "Look," she began, pointing to the few remaining stars in the early morning. "Now, he'll be watching you from the sky," she finished.

Phoebe cried into Zoe's shoulder. "You won't leave me, will you?" She sniffled.

Zoe smiled softly. "No, I never will."

"Tell me," Zoe added after Phoebe calmed down. "What do you know about your heritage?"

* * *

Diona exhaled, placing her hands on her hip. Her cheeks were red with effort, and her hair was a mess. Men were getting heavier these days.

She sat down, eyeing the dead male she had carried. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel guilty for helping kill the male, but that was the Hunt's way.

Diona drew her waterskin a water bottle for the times, drinking some water under the shade. She took the male far enough the hazel-eyed girl decided.

But, just as she stood up she heard the supposed dead boy groan. Diona froze, turning to face the undead dead man.

You couldn't hear his silent breathing over the wind, but he was alive. His skin was pale, his hair was a mess, and his lips were chapped.

Diona breathed deeply, drawing her dagger. As a member of the Hunt, it was her duty to finish the deed and kill the male, yet she couldn't kill the man in his sleep. Besides, he was still a boy not ripe to fight and much too young to die.

She crouched over the man, fiddling with her dagger and waterskin. Before she could change her mind, Diona left the waterskin with the male, leaving with her dagger. She wasn't going to have this murder on her hands.

"Phoebe," Perseus groaned, shifting between the realms of death and life.

* * *

Perseus couldn't walk in a straight line. Yet, Perseus still kept on walking. He needed to find his sister.

Phoebe.

The name revitalized him. Perseus ignored the harsh sunlight and his parched throat. None of that mattered anymore.

Phoebe.

Perseus scowled, and his face darkened. He imagined what those monsters were doing to Phoebe. Perseus stumbled, falling forward.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to give up.

Perseus loosened his waterskin, letting himself drink the last drop. It wasn't enough, with how great his luck was as of late, but it didn't matter. He made a promise to his mother and he intended to keep it.

He stumbled around the forest like a drunken man. The scorching heat on his back and the dry branches under his feet, Perseus has never felt so helpless in his entire life.

Singing slowly invaded his ears. It was soft, melodic, and inviting. Coercing him to follow. Fortunately, he was on land, so it couldn't be Sirens, but the thought didn't set his heart at rest.

Soon the scenery changed, from thick green forests to beautiful gardens and flowers. Perseus knew he was getting closer to the voices but somehow they never increased in volume.

His body was numb as he deftly sifted through the lush grove, wanting nothing more than to find the owner of the voices that began to plague his mind.

And then he saw it.

Strewn together with strong green leaves and abnormally large vines, were apples. Full, ripe, golden apples, looking as succulent as a slice of fresh steak.

His mouth watered, eyes glazed over, and mind devoid of all thought. Just primal inhibitions.

 _Hungry. Must eat._

So, he reached for one of them, stretching his arm out to the most appetizing apple he could see.

The singing suddenly stopped, silence overflowing the garden, yet Perseus never realized it.

Finally, his awareness sharpened as he began to hear light growling. Slowly he turned back to the wall which held the apples, his sky blue eyes widening by the second as they locked with a hundred more.

There lied Ladon, son of Typhon and Echidna. The hundred-eyed monster.

Guardian of the golden apples of the Hesperides.

Ladon rumbled softly, uncoiling itself higher and higher.

Perseus stumbled backward, but this time he couldn't pick himself up. He didn't have the energy nor the will to keep on standing. It didn't matter really. Perseus didn't stand a chance against the son of Typhon.

"He is different."

"Not enough so."

"Does it matter?"

The Hesperides eyed Perseus carefully, muttering amongst themselves. Each of them were clothed with sleek, white Greek chitons. They were beautiful, endowed with silky black hair and glassy volcanic eyes. The youngest stepped forward, raising her voice above Ladon's low growl. "Hero, what has left you so broken?" She questioned.

Yet, to Perseus' ears, it sounded heavenly. "I am alone, mistress" he answered quietly.

The Hesperide steeped to the ground, lifting Perseus' head by his chin. "Hero, what is wrong being alone?" She whispered. "Aren't we all alone?"

Perseus avoided her gaze, staring into the distance. "Still, _she_ doesn't deserve to be alone."

The woman smiled softly. "Your sister?" She asked. "You love her deeply." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Perseus choked out. He felt his tears overwhelm him. He was going to die, but that wasn't why he wept. Phoebe. She would be alone.

"So pure," she calmly regarded Perseus. "Yet, so fragile. He does not deserve death."

"I am just a mortal. All of us die. Maybe it is my time."

"Maybe it is not, maybe you could be found worthy."

Ladon's growl grew louder and Perseus slightly tensed. "What do you mean, worthy?"

* * *

 **A/N: On to the next chapter.**

 **-Tech108**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The youngest Hesperide spoke up, "It's simple. Ladon has been assigned by Hera to guard them, yet the purest of souls will be able to garner an apple without any hindrance."

"He does?"

"Indeed, though it has never happened before," another Hesperide answered.

Perseus looked down, glaring at his hands. They were torn, scarred, and bruised. Worst of all, they were shaking. He couldn't keep his composure.

Somehow, he pushed himself up. Perseus shivered against the wind. He felt so weak.

"Try your soul, Hero," she urged softly, guiding his hand to the apple. With her other hand, she stroked one of Ladon's heads. The Guardian calmed under the Hesperides influence.

He regained a sliver of hope.

A steady hum rose in the sky as Perseus reached for the apple. The fruit glowed warmly. The simple light of the apple slowly healed Perseus. He stretched out his fingers, and the apple descended from the tree, inching towards Perseus' outstretched arms.

Suddenly, he touched it.

A flash of piercing light blinded Perseus.

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly.

Perseus found him gazing into his former home, Athens, in all its former glory. He walked down the streets, reminiscing about his past. It was only a few days ago he was here, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

He walked up the stairs of his house, but when he reached for the door, he simply phased through the door.

Perseus numbly accepted the fact, ignoring how light-headed he felt. He turned, facing the living quarters.

He almost collapsed.

There stood his mother, clothed in all her dignity, breathing, alive. She smiled, and the gentle dimples on her cheeks widened. It brought back so many memories.

"Mother," he gasped, stepping closer to the woman. He spread himself into her embrace, but he simply fell to nothing. He turned, sobbing quietly. This was just a vision. She wasn't real.

"Now, Percy," she chided. Only she would call him Percy. Still, the name was like a whip against his bare back— it was a reminder of everything he lost.

"Stop," Perseus trembled. "You're dead?" It was meant to be a statement, but he sounded so uncertain, so hopeful.

"Yes, you knew it was to come," she said. Her chin was slightly raised. She sounded so confident it just widened the sense of loss inside of Perseus.

"Shh," she breathed, kneeling down to his eye level. "Be strong, like I taught you, but more importantly, be wise." Her warm, hazel eyes flashed with a glimmer of tears. "Your father is proud, more than you'll ever know."

She reached out with her hand, grazing his worn cheek with the back of her hand, but unlike before Perseus felt her touch. The loving, deep touch of a mother. Perseus closed his eyes, letting himself quiver like a child.

But of course, it didn't last.

Suddenly, Perseus was kneeling before an enormous throne. It was gray, slightly lighter than the shadows around it. Two ravens sat on the two individual arms of the throne. They were a dark shade of purple, but more interestingly, their eyes shone with wisdom.

Still, all that didn't compare to behemoth on the throne. His hair was a bright blond, like the men of the north, and his eyes were a piercing gray. They broke through every part of Perseus' soul. Scars littered the man's body, and his hands were calloused.

"Father?" Perseus questioned meekly.

The man frowned, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Did your mother not tell you?" He blinked, cocking his head to the left.

"I am not your father. I am Coeus, the Titan of the North, Intelligence, Farsight, Wisdom, Heavenly Oracles, and the bearer of the Heavenly Axis," his voice resounded in the empty chamber. "One more that few know of, I am the Lord of the Golden Tree. I decide your worth, Perseus."

Perseus managed to bow. "What must I do?"

Coeus leaned in. "Stand and listen. Artemis is the Goddess of the Hunt. She is prideful, like the rest of the Olympians. She and her band of followers roam across the forests."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You will do what your father does best. Hunt down Artemis, steal her bow and return to the Garden. The moment your foot enters, I'll bring you back here. If you succeed, you will be my immortal right hand, at the height of glory and power."

He paused, a small smile hinting his lips. "However, if you fail, you'll likely get castrated or simply mauled," he chuckled darkly.

Perseus breathed deeply, it was a lot to take in. One thing caught his interest though. "You spoke as if you know my father, who is he?"

"You remind me of him," the Coeus reminisced, his eyes seeing the days long past. "His name is Lelantos, the Titan God of Air and Hunting. He is my son."

Perseus' eyes widened. "Grandfather, I will do as you command."

"Good, now—"

"If I may," Perseus interrupted. His silver eyes flashed.

Coeus narrowed his eyes but stayed silent.

"Where is he? Where has he been? I don't have the faintest idea of how he looks or acts! Why did he leave my mother?" His voice rose steadily, but it ended in a whisper.

Coeus' gaze softened. "Percy," he said the name like his mother did, with the same compassion, it made Perseus feel weak. "There is so much of the truth that you do not know. One day, you will; I fear you'll learn much too soon of the cold, harsh truth of the world under the Olympians.

"I am proud to say Lelantos fought beside me during many battles, but we still fell. Your father, my son, was imprisoned on a distant island away from civilization and society. Through a shipwreck, your mother found the island. There, she met your father, but of course, she couldn't stay. She didn't have a choice."

"She was the second woman your father ever glanced twice at. The first was his immortal wife, but she passed in the war. He loved her."

"T-Thank you," Perseus choked out. He felt a deep pang in his heart. At least someone out there cared for him.

The Demititan made a silent vow to one day find and free his father.

The Titan exhaled, waving his hands dismissively and instantly, the vision faded.

* * *

Perseus fell onto the ground with a soft thud. He was surrounded by tall thick trees, part of his body hidden by the dense grass underneath. Silver eyes darted around as he tried to remember everything that happened.

 _The Hesperides. The Tree. The Apple._

Except, this time, he wasn't in the Garden of Hesperides and this time Perseus felt no pain. He felt whole, like he was given a second chance.

The Demititan looked down and was surprised to find new attire. He wore a cloak that flowed behind him, and pants that were fitted against his skin. The garb was colored into a mix of forest greens, blending in with the scenery.

Under the cloak, he wore a thin layer of silver armor, but over the cloak it was invisible. It offered some protection while minimally restricting his movement.

He wore a quiver on his back, stocked with numerous silver tipped arrows, but they were limited. Suddenly, Perseus realized that all his mother taught him would become useful.

Perseus reached behind him to find a bow, strung to the quiver. He traced his thumb along the edge of the bow. From his mother, he knew it was a fine bow. It was made of a dark wood, like the trees of the Garden. He placed the bow back upon his back.

In addition, a canteen of water and a few morsels of food were tied onto the quiver. Enough to last two or three days, a little more if he rationed Perseus guessed.

Two scabbards with throwing knives were positioned on his thighs. He drew one of the blades, weighing it in his hands. Perseus smiled softly; it was weighted to his preference. The blades were silver, reflecting his eyes.

Finally, the Demititan found a dagger attached to the side of his shins, just above his ankle. Unlike the other weapons, the dagger was hidden, and if not for the weight of the blade, Perseus wouldn't have found the dagger. Like the throwing knives, arrows, and his eyes the dagger was silver.

Perseus sipped a little water, exhaling. He looked down. _I can't do this._

The thought was overwhelming. It was all so overwhelming. One moment he was sleeping comfortably in his mother's villa, another moment and he's serving a Titan, his own grandfather!

Perseus kneeled down in the grass and tried to piece himself together. He breathed deeply, letting everything just sink inside of him.

He picked himself up, took up his surroundings, and began walking up a ridge. First, he needed to find a higher vantage point to locate water and a community. He'll deal with that for now.

Perseus steeled himself, wiping the sweat off of his hands.

Suddenly, from the treeline behind Perseus, someone threw a large stone, hurtling straight for the Demititan. He didn't have to react. Perseus stumbled, falling forward, he ate dust.

A woman stalked out of the trees, tossing a spear between her hands carelessly. She had striking blue eyes and golden hair. Her skin was tanned with many days under the sun. Still, she didn't strike Perseus as one of those townswomen, spending their days flaunting their partner's wealth.

No, she walked like a huntress. Perseus turned pale. She wore the garb of the Hunt. _She's coming to finish what they started,_ he thought.

He managed to stand, but before he could draw weapons, he was sent sprawling to the ground with the end of a spear.

"P-Please," Perseus stuttered, blinking rapidly. He tasted the dirt and the blood.

"What are you doing out here?" The woman asked harshly, kneeling down beside Perseus. She positioned her spear inches from Perseus' neck.

"I was hunting," Perseus gasped, pushing himself into a crawl away from the blue-eyed woman. Thankfully, she pulled back her weapon.

"So was I, but the storm threw me away from my companions." She paused, standing up. "Well," the woman scoffed. "Where's your game? I'm hungry."

"I was forced to drop it in the storm," Perseus lied.

"As was I." The woman's features softened.

It was then Perseus realized how beautiful she was. Her golden hair brought out her blue eyes, and with her no longer being angry, allowed him to notice just how breathtaking she was. Looking down, he remembered the silver attire. "We could hunt together."

The woman raised a perfect eyebrow, making Perseus think she was considering it. "No, you're likely incompetent. A burden. It'll be easier to just kill you," she decided.

"No, wait I've been hunting for years now," he lied. "My father taught me."

"My mother and sister are home by themselves right now." Another lie. "If you kill me, they will starve to death!"

The woman studied him like a hawk. Like she was waiting for him to give off any notion that he was lying. Apparently, she found none, as she turned away and said, "So be it. It'll be much easier to hunt with a _partner._ "

She cringed as she said partner, but it was so stupid that Perseus couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "I'm Perseus," he introduced, extending his hand.

"Atlanta," she answered, narrowing her eyes. They flickered down to his hand before returning to his face, "Drop your hand, Perseus, or I'll drop it for you."

He quickly withdrew his hand. He opened his mouth to apologize but she turned around and returned to the trees she came from. Perseus exhaled, glad to be alive.

"Great. Glad that we know each other," He said to no one in particular. He followed after her, a part of him dreading the next few days to come, but another part of him was excited.

* * *

 **A/N: This is all we have for now. It's already capturing your attention though, isn't it? Yes, this is the same Phoebe from canon, but an AU version. She isn't the pairing. We don't have a list of ideas or anything, so let us know who you would choose to be the pairing. We're not choosing Annabeth, just to let you all know. Also, we're not feeling a Pertemis story either.**

 **Hope you all have been enjoying it so far! Tell me what you think!**

 **-Tech108**


End file.
